Light sources or illumination devices consisting of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly used for replacing conventional light sources such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent light sources. LEDs offer many advantages compared to conventional light sources, especially when it comes to light conversion efficiency. However, one disadvantage is that LEDs generate light in a relatively narrow spectral band.
In WO 2010/052640, an illumination device is disclosed wherein a blue LED, a blue-to-green converting phosphor, and a red LED are combined to provide white light producing high red saturation. Such device may e.g. be used for enhancing the color perception of food in retail environments.
However, although the light is perceived as white light and has good color rendering, there is still a need for providing a smaller light-emitting arrangement capable of providing a desired saturation of red and/or green, and which is suitable for accent illumination applications and illumination devices that can be mounted in relatively narrow spaces.